撸猫的正确方式
by Polarnight-SS
Summary: 公光车，是约稿。撸猫的正确方式，请系好安全带


水晶公一直记得那日他和光之战士那日遥望着环绕着珂露西亚岛的大海，肩并肩地坐在一起谈论着对未来的期望。珂露西亚岛咸腥的海风拍打在两人的面颊上，仍然隐藏着真正面貌的水晶公几乎是以交代遗言一样的方式对光之战士的未来的冒险送出了祝福。乘着悠久之风扶摇而上，跨越一望无际的大海，在世界的某处继续展开新的冒险。他是这样期待着的，而达成这个愿望所需要的一点点代价，则仅仅是他这个不中用的老人家的一条性命罢了。

但他却活了下来。从被光之战士带回水晶都那日开始，他就一直小心翼翼地避着光之战士锐利的眼神，也没再和光之战士独处在一个房间里。他害怕光之战士质问起当时他为他做的一切。所以当水晶公听闻光之战士提出要回一趟原初世界向塔塔露她们报告一下第一世界的情况的时候，想也没想就主动提出了帮他启动魔器送他回去。水晶公确实在逃避，一百年来他一直守着这样的一个秘密，肩负着拯救光之战士的重任。他本以为他可以了无牵挂就直接离开，不用再考虑光之战士知晓自己的真实身份后的反应。他不想让光之战士知道自己为了拯救他到底付出了什么，更不愿意让光之战士心上背负着太大的负担。因此他才会最后演那一场戏，才会假扮成一个叛徒。然而事到如今，再说什么都是无用的了。掩盖真相的帷幔已经被揭开，留下的只是被留在原地百年未变的他。

他憧憬那位英雄，那位光之战士。在他的心中，他就是无法被触碰的圣洁的存在。光之战士是指引世界前进的光芒，也是水晶公一路以来的引航灯。如果不是因为年少时和光之战士的那场盛大的冒险，他也不会变成今天的这幅样子，恐怕只会在原初世界安稳地耗尽自己平凡的一生，和英雄一起葬身于第八灵灾。百年来在第一世界经历的事情，有些因为时光的磨损已经记忆不清了，但水晶公直到今天也清晰地记得那时和光之战士一起为这水晶塔而到处奔波的日子。他记得他从茂密的树叶中探出头，深深浅浅的树影投影在身穿毛绒铠甲的战士身上。那时的光之战士还没有胡子，神色也不像现在这般憔悴。年轻的光之战士把斧头放在一边，挠着自己有些凌乱的短发，四下张望着。那是他们初遇的时候。一直钻研于学术和亚拉戈历史的古·拉哈·提亚看着地面上那个身影，第一次心中涌上了什么不一样的感觉。

后来等他从水晶塔中醒来的时候，他明白了，这个感情是爱。为了追随光之战士的脚步，他拜托了加隆德炼铁厂的比格斯三世带他重新走一遍英雄曾经走过的旅程。在经过阿巴拉提亚云海的时候，他见到了漂浮在云海之上的莫古力族。从他们那里，他听到了光之战士和另外一个身背大剑的敖龙族一起来到云海之上寻找暗黑骑士的奥义的传说。在莫古力一族的传说中，他们找到的暗黑骑士真正的力量本源，就是爱，守护一个人的爱，亦或是守护一切的大爱。水晶公自认自己并不是能够守护一个世界的人，他只想单单救下在第八灵灾中失去性命的光之战士，这是他的小爱，仅此而已。

水晶公盘腿坐在星见之间内的台阶上，脚边堆着几本散落的书册。由于时间流逝速度的不同，光之战士这一去原初世界又是几日过去了。尽管他确实可以通过星见之间里的魔器看到光之战士的行踪，他却有些心烦意乱，连启动魔器的心情都没有了。坦诚了身份后，水晶公也不再戴着厚重的兜帽，毛绒绒的尾巴也随意地从长袍下探了出来，轻轻拍打着地面。他手中的书是他最喜爱的光之战士的冒险录，但就连这本书他今天也没怎么能读进去。他依靠在水晶的魔器上，翻动着书页，不知不觉就这么睡了过去。

于是光之战士从原初世界回来的时候，就一脚踩在了水晶公露在外面的尾巴上。一瞬间，整个星见之间内都回荡着水晶公的惨叫。光之战士被这一声惨叫吓得跌坐在地上，一抬头就看到水晶公抱着自己的尾巴颤颤巍巍地站了起来，一瘸一拐地扶着墙捡起了落在地上的长杖，脸上眉毛紧紧地皱着，绯红色的眼瞳也像刚从水里捞出来的一样。

"…对，对不起！"光之战士后知后觉地看起自己的靴子，他今日和平时一样，穿着暗黑骑士厚重的盔甲。刚刚那一脚下去全身的重量都压在了水晶公可怜的尾巴上。可没骨折吧，光之战士担心地这么想着，愣是看着水晶公拖着自己的尾巴靠着墙在揉，半天也不敢走上前去。

"没事。总，总之欢迎归来，光。"水晶公倒抽着凉气，压根也顾不上什么地上散落的书籍了，只是揉着自己那可怜的尾巴。怎么就能等睡着了呢？他在心里暗自骂着自己真是年纪大了不中用了，小声地咏唱了一个治疗魔法，"如何？原初世界那边都安排妥当了吗？"

"嗯，那边你就不用操心了。"光之战士小心翼翼地走到水晶公的身边，试探性地对着水晶公的尾巴伸出了手，"还疼吗？要不要我去找医疗馆那边给你拿些药膏过来？"

水晶公几乎是下意识地就把尾巴直接从光之战士的手里抢了回来，因为动作太着急还扯掉了几根毛，又疼得他皱了一下眉头："不用了！已经没有什么大碍了！"

"啊，是这样啊。没事就好。"光之战士有些闷闷地收回了自己伸出去的手，抓了抓自己的头发，然后迟疑地看向了水晶公手里攥着的那本书。封皮上清晰的飞龙的图案让他觉得一瞬间有些眼熟，看起来和埃德蒙伯爵所写的苍穹回忆录的封皮一模一样。似乎注意到了光之战士在盯着自己手里的这本书看，水晶公立马想把这本书藏到自己的身后，却还是慢了一步，手腕被光之战士直接抓住，手里的书也被光之战士截了下来。

"这本书，难道是埃德蒙伯爵写的苍天回忆录？"光之战士有些惊讶地问道。实际上他在原初世界曾经见过几次埃德蒙伯爵在听过了他的冒险录之后拿出这本书书写，内容大多是他口述的自己在世界各处的冒险。这本书不应当出现在这个地方，它应该还在原初世界好端端地待在埃德蒙伯爵的书架上才对。

"是，但是不是你知道的那一本。"看着光之战士震惊的神色，水晶公一下就明白了他在想着什么。尾巴还在隐隐作痛，手腕又被光之战士这样粗暴地抓着，让他稍微有些烦躁，"这本书和我一样来自于那个原初世界。"

光之战士一下就了然了。被第八灵灾毁灭的那个原初世界里，当然也存在着埃德蒙伯爵所写的苍穹回忆录。恐怕这一本书记载的内容和自己世界的那一本会有些不同吧，光之战士这么想着，抬头却看见水晶公那铁青的脸色，这才意识到自己已经把水晶公的手抓得紧紧的。虽然他有些怀疑水晶公那已经变成了水晶的手到底还有多少触感，但从他这个脸色来看，显然是不太好。有些尴尬地松开了手，光之战士低下头去，却意外地看到水晶公把那本书递了过来。

"如果你想看的话，可以借你看看。"水晶公叹了一口气说，"也不是什么大不了的东西，只要别让第一世界的人看到就行了。"

"那我就在这里看。"光之战士点了点头，接过书毫不客气地就直接坐在了星见之间的阶梯上，翻开了书。光之战士看书的样子倒是很用心，才翻开了扉页，神情就变得无比专注。水晶公倒是没想到光之战士会在这里就看，一下子也是有些愣了神。这星见之间里他是出去也不是，站在这里发呆也不是。犹豫了半天，他也理了一下自己因为刚刚的小插曲而变得有些凌乱的长袍，坐到了光之战士的旁边。

察觉到身边的人，光之战士偏了偏头，对着水晶公露出一个温柔的微笑，把那本书往他的手里送了送，又继续低头读了起来，就如同当年他和古·拉哈·提亚一起在银泪湖边上钻研着亚拉戈历史书一样。这本书水晶公已经看过好几遍了，但和光之战士看倒还是第一次。水晶公听着耳边光之战士沉稳的呼吸，感受着光之战士温暖的体温，耳朵微微地抖动了一下。想象之中的光之战士追究自己当时的那些谎言的场景没有出现，水晶公不由得心里松了一口气，也放下心来和光之战士一起读起了这本书。

苍穹回忆录里所记载的英雄的故事是从他踏进伊修加德开始的。那时的伊修加德仍然纠缠于龙诗战争中，光之战士也是一个被诬陷的政治犯。水晶公曾经无数次设想过要是他晚一些封印水晶塔的话，是否就能陪着光之战士前往那个被冰雪覆盖的国度，是否就能帮他洗清身上的冤屈。在那之后的故事虽然有些坎坷，但光之战士终于是击败了邪龙尼德霍格，并和圣龙结下了契约，把伊修加德从长达千年的龙诗战争中解放了出来。在那之后光之战士的脚步并没有停歇，他一路向东，解放了多玛，又解放了阿拉米格。帝国方面最强的战力都在他的攻势下如同被热刀切开的黄油节节败退。但在这本书中他的冒险就在这里戛然而止。帝国方面在前线投下了毒气武器黑玫瑰，正在前线奋战的光之战士被卷入这致命的毒气中，就这么去世了。黑玫瑰造成的第八灵灾在艾欧泽亚蔓延，加雷马帝国陷落了，艾欧泽亚四大城邦和阿拉米格也陷入了一片混乱，没过多久就崩溃了。就连在遥远的东方，以太的停滞也造成了大量的生物死亡，土地被污染，粮食短缺和其他的灾难接踵而至，人类的文明毁于一旦。

水晶公又想起比格斯三世在找到这本书的时候对他说的话，他曾经告诉他他最喜欢的部分就是皇都决战的时候光之战士乘着白龙前去拯救身陷困境的友军。这真是很遥远的回忆了，比格斯三世早已经不在了。那个因为错误而产生的平行的原初世界恐怕早已经消失了，不会再在历史上留下一点痕迹。想到这些，水晶公不知不觉地就抓紧了自己的长袍，神色也变得黯然了起来。

光之战士显然也被这本书中描述的第八灵灾所造成的的破坏而感到震惊。他眼帘低垂，浓密的睫毛在眼底投下一片阴影，让人看不清楚他心里正想着什么。这不是他经历过的历史，但这段历史确确实实是自己身边这人，名为水晶公的这人经历过的。光之战士不敢想水晶公从水晶塔里苏醒的时候到底见到的是怎样的惨状，他也不愿意去想水晶公在那个崩坏了的世界里到底见到了什么。感受到身边的人有些低落的情绪，他下意识地把手搭在了水晶公的后背，沿着他的脊椎来回抚摸着，就如同多年以前他们还年轻的时候做的那样。

光之战士的手是宽大而温暖的。即便是现在戴着暗黑骑士的手铠，他掌心的温度仍然能够透过衣服被感觉到。被这样抚摸的感觉对于水晶公来说是又熟悉又陌生。熟悉的是在当年他还是古·拉哈·提亚的时候，他在寻找打开水晶门的方法的时候曾经无数次碰壁，也无数次露出如同现在这样沮丧的表情。光之战士每次总是这样默默地安慰他，等到他心情恢复以后再一起寻找下一个方案。陌生的是他已经在塔中沉睡了200年，醒来后又独自在第一世界停留了100年，如此长的时间里他都没和任何人有过这样的接触，几乎快要把这种感觉都忘却了。

水晶公没有注意到的是，他的尾巴不知道在什么时候又从袍子下面翘了起来，乖巧地缠在了光之战士的手腕上。仿佛在说着不想让他离开，想要让这个安抚一直持续下去。光之战士显然是注意到了，他有些呆滞地看着缠在手腕上的这根绯红色的尾巴，抚摸着水晶公脊背的手停了下来。

"看来你的尾巴是真的没事了。"光之战士看着水晶公缠在自己手腕上的尾巴一时不知道该如何是好，只好干巴巴地这么说了一句。

"嗯？"水晶公露出了困惑的眼神，转头看向了自己的身后，这才意识到自己的尾巴居然紧紧地缠在光之战士的手腕上，尾巴尖还在快乐地一晃一晃着。他自认为自己在第一世界隐藏身份活了这么久，能够做到完全喜怒不行于色，却没想到却被自己的尾巴出卖了。他记得自己曾经求学于萨雷安的时候就读过一些杂学书，其中有一本就是由一位研究猫魅族的行为学的学者写就的。在那本书中曾经写着那么一句话。

[猫魅族的尾巴有时会表现得和本人想要表达的意思完全相反，似乎猫魅族并不能完全控制自己的尾巴，从某种角度上来说，猫魅族的尾巴和猫魅族可以看作两个生物，其中尾巴会更加倾向于表现猫魅族真实的心理反应。]

该死。

水晶公抬头看着光之战士那还在晃悠着避开自己视线的眼神，也不知道是因为自己隐藏着的情感被自己的尾巴暴露而恼怒，或是因为光之战士也在躲闪着自己的这个态度，心里腾的一下一股无名火就燃了起来。他一手掰住光之战士的下颚，不由分说就把他按在了星见之间那个巨大的魔器上，对着他干燥的唇瓣吻了下去。那本珍贵的苍穹回忆录从光之战士的手中滑落，掉在了他们的脚边。水晶公的舌头带着细软的倒刺，如同干涸的旅人找到了新鲜的水井一样，纠缠着光之战士笨拙的舌头。不知道是否是因为身体部分水晶化的原因，水晶公的体温有些偏低，有些冰凉的舌尖刮过光之战士的上颚，让他一阵发抖。

"水晶公…！这么突然是怎么回事？"光之战士挣扎着结束了这个吻，透明的津液还挂在唇边。水晶公的手劲实在是大得吓人，完全不像是他这个年纪这样的体格能够爆发出来的力量。

"有点恼火。"水晶公的耳朵抖了抖，尾巴又不受控制地左右摆了起来，这次缠住的是光之战士的脚踝，"你在躲着什么？"

"我？我能躲着什么？"光之战士皱了皱眉，"而且真的说起来不应该是你在躲着我吗？从庆功宴后你就没正眼看过我，搞得跟我跟你有什么仇一样。"

水晶公叹了一口气，咬上了光之战士的耳垂，舌尖顺着光之战士的耳廓缓缓舔舐着："有仇？你是还在生我的气吗？"

从耳道传来的咕叽咕叽的水声让光之战士有些失神，他也清晰地听到了水晶公的提问。这可让他怎么回答？他确实对水晶公有一些不满。那完全是因为水晶公居然真的做出了欺骗他想要一命换一命的事，而且更何况就算这个家伙已经道过一次歉了，脸上写的还全都是我错了我下次还敢。要是有个万一，真的又有他献出生命就能拯救别人的机会的话，恐怕这个傻子考虑都不会考虑，直接就上了吧。这样的结果可绝对不是他想要的。

没有听到光之战士的回应，水晶公有些不太满意。他把全身的重力都压在光之战士的身上，膝盖顶着光之战士的胯间。他水晶化的手轻而易举地就解开了光之战士身上铠甲的搭扣，光之战士遍布疤痕的精壮身躯就这么暴露在了他的视线之下。水晶公的手拂过光之战士的左胸，平稳有力的心跳透过肌肉清晰地传到他的掌心。他是活着的。水晶公曾经做过很多噩梦，他梦见光之战士化作纯白的大罪喰，梦见他的尸体在重重的帝国军尸体中央，也梦见过爱梅特赛尔克的利爪穿透他的胸口。然而那些只是梦境，真正的光之战士还活着，就在这里，就在他的身下。他低下头，犬齿叼着光之战士挺立的乳尖，舌尖打着转把那粉红含进嘴中。

"你应该告诉我你的计划。"光之战士靠在魔器上，低头看着趴伏在自己胸前的水晶公，长叹了一口气。他和古·拉哈·提亚并不是没有做过，只不过对于他来说只是一两年前的事情，对于水晶公来说已经是几百年前的事了。当时他们至少还算无话不谈的伙伴，但事到如今，水晶公是怎么变成这个重大决定都不告诉自己一声的笨蛋的？不，确实这么想起来的话，当时古·拉哈·提亚封印水晶塔的时候也没和他交代过任何事情，也是唐突就决定要以那种方式牺牲自己…光之战士突然就无话可说了。

"如果告诉了你的话你还会按照我的计划做吗？不，你只会想着怎么拯救我，最后我们谁都无法拯救。"水晶公轻笑了一声，手顺着光之战士的腰窝伸入了光之战士的臀缝。他结晶化的手像冰块一样寒冷，他抚摸上光之战士的尾椎骨，满意地看着身下的人在他的抚摸下微微颤抖。是的，他必须让光之战士知晓这个事实。不是因为他想要欺骗他，而是因为如果这个世界需要被拯救，那么除了他自己的献祭以外别无他法。百年来他曾经无数次来回考虑过这个计划，也一次又一次地把这个计划打磨得越来越完整。他不是没有想过在第一世界拯救后再和光之战士一起去冒险，只不过在他自己的计划中，光之战士的未来里不会有他。

意想之中地，光之战士没有再说什么，而是陷入了沉思。光之战士的肉体是强韧的，是一具属于战士才有的肉体。水晶公虔诚地吻上光之战士腹部匀称的肌肉，又环抱住他的腰，扣挠着光之战士的脊背。他能感觉到自己的性器已经兴奋了起来，顶在自己的黑色的平角底裤之下。想要占有他，想要把他标记成自己的人。水晶公抚摸着光之战士身上数不尽的各种陈旧伤疤，又贴近了一些。

"我理解你的选择。但你一定要答应我，好好珍惜自己的生命。"光之战士终于是嘶哑着嗓音这么说。水晶公抬头看去，不知道何时光之战士的脸色已经带上了一丝情欲，眼角也有些发红。是因为难过还是因为什么别的？水晶公已经无暇去想，因为下一秒他就感觉到光之战士温暖的手落在了自己的头顶，轻轻地揉捏着他柔软的耳朵。

"我真的很想你，拉哈。"光之战士轻声说，撑起自己的身姿，在水晶公的发顶上落下一吻。

"啊啊，我也是，光。"水晶公仰头迎上了光之战士的唇，吻了上去。

星见之间里着实算不上什么适合性爱的场所。光之战士的衣甲凌乱地散落在星见之间的地板上，平时被精心保养的大剑也被随便丢在了一边。他赤身裸体躺在星见之间冰凉的地板上，金色的魔法阵在他身下展开，就如同典籍中要被献祭的羔羊。他确实是被献祭了，只不过被献祭的对象不是什么神明，也不是什么恶魔，只是他一直以来的追随着，是指引他的明灯，水晶公。

鲜红色的外袍早已经被脱下垫在了光之战士的身下，虽然没有什么真正的保暖作用，但这也至少能让光之战士舒服一些。他小心翼翼地用手指探进光之战士的后穴，赤红色的尾巴在他身后左右晃动着，就像是急切不堪的猫咪在等待着食粮被送入腹中一般。一直在前线战斗的光之战士，当然是没有什么空闲去处理自己的欲望的。因此自从几年前和古·拉哈·提亚分别后，光之战士的后穴就再也没有被用于性事过，现在也已经紧致得如同处子。光之战士趴伏在地上，嘴里叼着的是水晶公的红色外袍，下身不住地颤抖着。时隔这么多年，水晶公还是能够明确无误地找到光之战士的敏感点。冰凉的水晶化的手更是让他每一下的戳刺按摩变得更加难耐。仅仅是手指的玩弄就已经让光之战士忍不住扭动起了自己的腰，却又被水晶公有力的手按在原地动也无法动弹。在三根手指差不多都能够自由进出后，水晶公抽出了自己的手指，轻声咏唱了一个咒语。

"拉哈！你做了什么！"视线突然变得一片漆黑，后穴中的手指又被拔出，一时间光之战士也无法感觉到水晶公到底在何处，突然慌张了起来。他隐隐约约能听到背后传来的窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦的声音，还能够感觉到水晶公身上的温度，这让他又稍微安心了一些，但视野被夺去终归还是让他有些恐慌。

"不用担心，只是让你看不见而已。"水晶公轻声说着，声音里却带上了一丝愉悦，"我现在这样的身躯实在是不适合显露在你的面前，毕竟已经不是人类了。就这样就好，放心，我不会做出格的事情的。"

光之战士向着自己的身后毫无目标地抓着，落入他手中的是水晶公温暖的手。他如同溺水的人抓到一根救命稻草一般，紧紧地攥着，和水晶公十指相扣。随后他能感觉到的是水晶公那长长的毛绒绒的尾巴。那尾巴左右摇晃着，软毛刮过他的脚心，酥酥麻麻的感觉顺着他的大腿一路上爬，那半天什么都没有得到的后穴也轻轻抽了两下，似乎在邀请着水晶公进入。

如果光之战士能够看见水晶公隐藏在袍子下面的样子，就能明白为何水晶公会对他施加那个失明魔法了。他的身躯确实早已经大半不是人类了。右臂也是，身躯也是，连他的性器也是，大半都变成了晶莹剔透的水晶。这也是为什么水晶公一直穿着厚重的长袍，因为就连猫魅族最引以为傲的尾巴，根部也变成了水晶的样子。这样的他还能被称为人类吗，恐怕只能算魔法生物了吧。水晶公自嘲着笑了笑，用着自己的手又撸动了一下自己的性器，便扶着向光之战士的身体里深入。

水晶公的性器是冰凉的，就如同他的结晶化的手一般。在水晶公的性器全部没入光之战士的后穴中的那一刻，光之战士不由得打了一个寒战，轻微的闷哼从他的嘴里溢了出来。猫魅族的性器不算大，但表面依稀带着一些稀疏的倒刺，来回抽动的时候就会刮着光之战士的内壁，带来一丝丝痛感。对于水晶公来说，他则感觉自己在插入的一瞬间就被光之战士紧紧地包围了，炽热的甬道把他紧紧地拥在其中，却又因为害怕伤到身下的人而动也不敢动。

"我可以动了吗？"感觉到身下人微微颤抖了一下，绞紧的内壁也渐渐放松了下来，水晶公贴着光之战士的耳边轻声说，耳朵有一下没一下地刮着光之战士的脸颊。

"唔嗯…"光之战士费力地点了点头，紧紧地抓住了自己垫在身下的长袍。他能感觉到水晶公的性器在缓慢地研磨着他的内壁，每一下都能准确地撞击在他的敏感点之上。很快，被异物插入带来的酸胀感就完全消失了，剩下的只有酥麻的快感，如同一缕缕电流，在他的神经上攀爬着。视觉被完全剥夺，剩下的只有触觉和听觉，快感仿佛都被无限放大了。性器每一次进出甬道的样子都似乎能被清楚地感觉到，水晶公每一次落在他颈间的呼吸都是那么地清晰，不知何时缠上他的脚踝的尾巴又来回磨蹭着他的脚心。肉体撞击的声音和水晶公的囊袋拍打在他的臀缝间的触感变得额外清晰，让他小腹发紧，呻吟止不住地从嘴里漏出来。这样不够，他想看到水晶公，他想看到水晶公平时遮掩在长袍之下的躯体，他更想知道那水晶化到底变成了什么样，是不是如同莱楠所担心的那样一直在侵蚀着他单薄的身躯。可是无论他怎么努力挣扎，无论他怎么调用自己体内的以太，眼前的黑雾都无法散去分毫。

光之战士的体内实在是太温暖了，水晶公叹慰着，光之战士的甬道是那么地热情，他每一次的抽插都仿佛被成百上千个小嘴吮吸着，让他的身体也泛上了一丝情欲的潮红。他抓住了光之战士想要抚慰自己的性器的手，和他十指相扣，指引着他磨蹭着自己的性器顶端，直到半透明的液体从顶端一小滴一小滴地溢出来。微弱黏腻的呻吟从光之战士的嘴里溢出，在星见之间的穹顶来回回响着。幸亏水晶塔除了自己以外一般没人进入，水晶公这么想着，感觉自己的眼前闪过一缕一缕的白光。他的呼吸渐渐变得沉重，胯下的囊袋也收紧了起来。

"哈啊，拉哈…我快了。"光之战士紧紧地攥着身下的水晶公的长袍，把脸整个埋了进去。鼻尖环绕的是青草的香气和陈腐的书卷的气味，和水晶公身上的气味一模一样。光之战士咬着自己的下唇，把呻吟都锁在自己的嘴里，却在下一秒被水晶公用一个吻撬开了唇瓣。

"我会陪着你。"水晶公轻声说。他们被快感抛上云端，又从云端坠落。只不过这次他们不再害怕，因为这一次他们属于彼此，他们不会再分离。

"我不会再随意浪费这条你用尽全力拯救回来的性命了，我发誓，光。"他们鼻尖相对，呼吸缠绕着，再也不分彼此。

星见之间中，苍穹回忆录的最后一页终于合上。


End file.
